Anakin's Lucky Socks
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: What will happen when Anakin's Lucky Socks suddenly go MIA? A just for fun fanfic! THANKS GOES TO AaylaKit FOR AN AWESOMER IDEA THAN THE ONE I HAD! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Lucky socks

** I was laying in my bed when I thought of this story. It made my friend laugh so I thought, 'What the heck. I'll go for it.' This is during The Clone Wars and is right before Revenge of the Sith. This doesn't follow any other story. Please read and review! (All belongs to Lucas.) **

Anakin had just gotten back from an important mission on Senex. His Padawan, Ahsoka Tano had gotten captured during the mission and caused Anakin more work than was needed to get her back.

"I'm really sorry, Master. I tried to avoid capture, but they used stun sticks." Ahsoka said. She hadn't said a word the whole trip.

Anakin turned to look her in the eyes. "Ahsoka, It wasn't your fault. I could have gotten captured. With more training, you will learn to avoid it with ease. Just ask Obi-Wan how many times he got captured."

"How many times did you get captured?"

Anakin looked away. "That is irrelevant."

"It's O.K. Skyguy. I'll just go ask Master Kenobi." She started running down the Jedi Temple hallways.

"No! Snips! Fierfek!" Anakin decided not to chase after her. By the time that he would catch her, she would have already been talking to Obi-Wan. He walked down the opposite hallway to his quarters. Once he entered, he immediately noticed the fresh laundry laying on his bed.

"Ahh… Fresh laundry." Anakin started rubbing the still warm clothes on his cheek. He started putting his tunics and leggings away. After everything was put away, he noticed that he didn't get his favorite socks back. He looked in his drawers to see if he had already gotten them back, but they were gone. 'Maybe Obi-Wan got them by mistake.' Anakin trekked down to his former Master's chambers. He walked into the room to find Obi-Wan deep into a story about Anakin's Padawan days.

"Then, he decided to jump off the mountain in order to avoid capture with the Wookies. The impact from the landing made him broke his ankle and the Wookies captured him anyways."

Ahsoka was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Did he really do that?"

Obi-Wan looked directly at Anakin. "Why don't you tell her, Anakin?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I was lucky enough to be found by a female Wookie."

"And she thought that you were her youngling." Obi-Wan finished.

Ahsoka was now rolling on the floor laughing. "Ahsoka, can you give me and Obi-Wan some time to talk?" Anakin strained to keep calm.

"Sure thing, Skyguy. Just don't get adopted by a Wookie while I'm gone." She exited the room, still laughing.

"Now what do you need, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said turning to look at him.

"Do you happen to know where my socks are? You know, the lucky ones."

"Anakin… you came to me about your socks?" Obi-Wan subdued a chuckle. "I have no idea where your lucky socks are." He answered after Anakin gave him a dirty look.

Anakin gave him a suspicious look now. "Alright… I will find them though. And when I find the little sneak that stole them, I'm gonna ring their neck from the top of the Temple."

"Anger, Anakin. Control your anger." Obi-Wan reminded.

He took a couple of deep breathes. "Thanks, Master. Can you help me look for them?"

"I've got nothing else to do, so sure." The famous duo walked all over the temple looking for the socks. They finally got to the laundry room.

"Hey, Laundry Droid. Have you seen some white socks with clubs, spades, hearts, and diamonds on the sides of them?" Anakin said walking up to the droid.

"Sent such socks up to Master Skywalker's room." The droid said after he checked his database.

"Well their not there." He said, his anger starting to rise.

"The socks are not here. Please exit the laundry room to avoid contamination of the laundry."

"Oh I'll contaminate more than the laundry." Anakin started heading towards the droid, just to be pulled out of the room by Obi-Wan. "Master!"

"Sorry, Anakin. No dismantling droids unless they are Separatist Droids. And since you're on a resting period for a week, no droids."

The team searched most of the Temple just to go back to Anakin's room. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all stood around his bed, exhausted from searching.

"Master, give it up. The socks are gone. Besides, Jedi aren't allowed to own possessions." Ahsoka said, sitting down on the bed.

"Ahsoka, Anakin won't give up on his lucky socks. The Council lets him keep them to avoid these situations." Obi-Wan said, joining her.

Master Yoda walked into the room, with a lucky sock on each ear. "Love these socks I do. Keep my ears warm they do."

Anakin looked over at him and his eyes turned Sith. "You're using my socks as ear warmers. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Anakin chased Master Yoda all across the Temple swinging his lightsaber at him the whole time. Everyone in the Temple turned and laughed while watching The Chosen One chase the Grand Master.

After hours of chasing, Anakin got his socks back and washed them again. While putting them on, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine called him on his video link.

"Anakin, join me on the Dark Side and we can rule the Galaxy!"

Anakin turned to look at Palpatine. "Been there, Done that. Have a nice day." Anakin smiled as he closed the link. 'I love my Lucky Socks.'


	2. Wookies!

** So, as the summary says, I got an idea from an awesome reader! :D Thanks AaylaKit! :D This is that fateful mission where Anakin got adopted by a Wookie… :D Don't judge too harshly. :D By the way, Anakin is about 15. That is a rough estimate, so if anything collides with the timeline, let me know and I'll change it. :D **

Anakin and Ahsoka were going through their daily exercises, when she brought up the question. "Master? What was the entire story with you getting adopted by a Wookie?"

"You don't want to know, Snips." Anakin left it at that.

"Come on. Tell me! If you don't I'll just go to Obi-Wan. And then, if there's anything that you didn't want me to know, he'll tell me everything…"

"Fine, Snips. But you owe me an extra hour of training." Ahsoka silently agreed, and Anakin started the story.

-oOo-

Padawan Anakin Skywalker was bored. Bored of this mission. Bored of this hut. And Bored of all the Boringness. Why did he have to stay in the hut while his Master got to do all the fun things? It just didn't seem fair. Why did he even come to Kashyyyk? This is why he would never ever, ever claim a Padawan. They would be bored as he did all of the fun things and he left them to stay in a hut for the whole day. Of course, this has nothing to do with Anakin calling one of the Wookies a walking carpet. Or accidently tripping one while walking and sending his food all over the Wookie's hair. After bored of even complaining, Anakin decided to go outside until Obi-Wan came back.

The Padawan climbed one of the huge trees that was near the hut, and waited. Once a Wookie came by, he would attack them with water balloons that he had brought from the temple. It was a childish prank, but fun nonetheless. Once Anakin saw the cheerful face of his Master, he threw all the water balloons that he had at him, messing up his once perfect hair. At seeing his Obi-Wan's disgust and confusion, Anakin laughed as he jumped out of the tree and started running through the forest. With his Master hot on his trail, he decided to take a short-cut. Anakin ran over to a small dirt path that looked like no one knew about, let alone went down. He ran and ran until he ran into several Wookies. Luck was not on his side, unfortunately he had left his socks at home, and they were the Wookies that he had insulted. Not only did he have his Master chasing him, but now Wookies to boot. He saw that a cliff was coming up.

"Think Anakin. Get captured by Wookies and Master, I'd get about five extra hours of studies and maybe beaten up. Jump off cliff, get away." Anakin decided to do the last choice. As he was running, Obi-Wan saw what he was about to do.

"Anakin! Don't do it!" But it was too late, Anakin had jumped. When Obi-Wan looked down off the mountain cliff, he saw his Padawan getting picked up by a Wookie and taken away.

-oOo-

"Alright, Snips. That's the story. Happy?"

"Don't make me go to Kenob-"

"Quiet, and I'll finish. But then you owe me." Anakin reluctantly added.

-oOo-

Anakin woke up to the feeling of fur on his skin and the smell of wet dog in his nose. He quickly got up, letting the fur blanket hit the floor, and started looking around the room, just to feel the pain in his ankle. 'What the hell did I do? Oh yeah. Jumped off a cliff. Stupid Cliff's fault.' His eyes landed on the Wookie standing over a pot of something that suspiciously looked like soup, but Anakin wouldn't hold it to that. He started limping towards the door just to have the way blocked by the Wookie. She picked Anakin up and smacked his bottom once before putting him back in the small bed. Anakin looked at the Wookie with daggers in his eyes. She shot him a warning look, said something in Wookiespeak that sounded like a threat to tie him to the bed. 'Is she treating me like a son? This is not happening!' The Wookie came over with a piping hot bowl of the 'soup' that she was making and spooned some up for Anakin. Just as the spoon was coming to his lips, there was a knock on the door. The Wookie slowly put the spoon down and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal none other than the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He took one look at Anakin and then started speaking in Wookiespeak. After several minutes of not knowing what was going on, Anakin was picked up by Obi-Wan and taken back to the camp.

"What were you talking about, Master?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Oh. The Wookie said that you were being a very disrespectful son. She was thinking about whipping you. I said I would, and that you were my son."

"Do you actually mean that?"

"I might do it. It depends."

"I meant the son thing. Do you really think of me as a son?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan smiled as he set his son down in the 'boring' hut. "And as your dad, I declare you grounded to this hut for the rest of the mission. No putting any weight on that ankle either."

Anakin rolled his eyes and cuddled into the warm covers. "Whatever Dad. Love you."

Sleep overcame him and Obi-Wan stood looking at the boy that he had grown to love as his real son. "If only you knew, Anakin. If only you knew."

-oOo-

"Awwwww, Skyguy! That was so cute!" Ahsoka teasing Anakin for the hundredth time.

"I didn't know that he said that. I don't even know how I know that he did. So it wasn't cute."

"Whatever, Skywalker." Snips smiled smugly.

"Now, that extra hour." Anakin started parrying and deflecting all the blows and the Master/Padawan team fell into the familiar motions of sparring.


End file.
